Life Love And the Pursuit of Happiness?
by ObsessiveReader1411
Summary: This is a Rose and Adrian Fanfic... Adrian and Rose are together and Rose has got a little surprise for him and he does her... Suck at summaries but the stories not that bad
1. Chapter 1

_**Life. Love. And the Pursuit of Happiness?**_

_**AbigJHard**_

**Rose's POV**

2 months ago I came back from killing Dimitri. I also kept my promise to Adrian, I promised him I would give a chance. And I did. Since then everythings been great, I still think about Dimitri some. The first few nights were horrible all the nightmares. Adrian inturrepted most of them and tried to give me a full nights sleep, like I said it worked most the time. It was there that we kept getting closer and closer. About three weeks after I got back that we slept together. He was my first. Dimitri was going to be, in the cabin, but Alberta called. It ended up like the night with the charmed necklace that victor gave me. But it was Adrian.

As much as I didn't want it to happen, I fell in love with Adrian. He's my life. I love him so much, I even love him more than I loved Dimitri. Mom was if-y about it at the beginning, that is until dad, Abe, found out then she was okay with it. I don't know what he did but I'm glad he did.

Adrian's mom, Daniella **[A/N: I don't know his parents real names. I heard these and thought they were great so I went with them.]** she was okay with told us that what ever made Adrian happy, she was happy. But Adrian's father said somethings that revolved around _'You'r nothing but bloodwhore, Sex is all Adrian wants, He'll never love you, He'll end up marring a rich young moroi like he supposed to' _It really didn't hurt me. The only thing that did hurt me was the fact that he was right, well about Adrian was meant to marry a moroi, not a bloodwhore. But since then Adrian had done everything in his power to prove that his dad was wrong. What Nathan said was utter bull-shit. There was a slight knock on the door, which made me jump and come out of my little flashback.

"You alright, Love?" Speak of the devil. Adrian. I had been in the bathroom for about 15 minutes holding the stick in my hand. This wasn't supposed to happen yet. Were not even married. Or close to it. Lookind down there was a big (+) plus sign. "Love?"

"Ya. I'll be out there in a minute." I yelled back. Throwing the stick in the garabage. I washed my hands and left the bathroom. Walking out I glanced at him. He had worry written all over his face.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stated. This was not something I wanted to discuss right now.

"No, your not. I can tell. Theres something that your not telling." He said.

"Yeah there is. But I don't know how do it.

"How to do what?"

"How to tell you." I yelled. I was getting irritated that he wasn't understanding what I was saying. "Adrian I will tell you later. Did you need get into the bathroom?"

"Yeah I gotta get ready for work." He replied quietly. I could tell he hurt that I didn't tell what I was feeling.

"Adrian please..." I pleaded taking a step towards him, as he took a step back.

"Rose it's okay. You don't want to tell me thats fine."

"Adrian it's not like that." I tried to reason with him. But everytime I got closer to him he backed up. Finally after standing there for a few minutes, although it felt like a lifetime, he walked by me and into the bathroom.

I stood there motionless, not knowing what to do until my stomack growled so I went down the stairs to eat. I was pulling the pizza out to put in the oven when I felt a pair of arms encircled my waist.

**Adrians POV**

We stood there in the hallway I was waiting for her to break down and come out with what was going on with her. When I realized she wasn't going to I walked passed her and into the bathroom. _I'm going to be late once again. _Getting a towel out of the linen closet in the bathroom, I stripped **[A/N Honestly I really want to see Adrian strip... Don't get me wrong I'm still a R&D fan but I'm also a R&A fan...] **and put the clothe in the hamper next to the garbage can on the other side of the sink. I glanced down. What is that? I silently ask myself. I bent down and picked up the unfimiliar object in the garabage can. Underneath it was a box that said _'Home Pregnancy Test'. _The stick had a plus (+) sign. Dear God why didn't she tell me? I'm going to be a dad. I can't wait, but why didn't she tell me? Did she think I'd be mad? Granted were not married but does she really think I'd be mad.

I put on my towel and walked down stairs. Rose was in the kitchen putting pizza in the oven. She looked so beautiful. She looked like a mom already. I walked up behind her and my arms encircled her waist.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I felt Rose stiffen under my arms. "Tell you what?" Now she was using the innocent act?

I pulled the box out and turned her around. "This is what you didn't tell me about." I saw the beginning of tears form in her eyes before she moved her head to look away from me. "Come on Rose." I said moving her head back to look in her eye. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I though you'd be mad."

"Rose I'm not mad this has got to be the best thing thats ever happened to me... Well except the fact that your my girlfriend. So I guess this is the second greatest thing in my life, not only that but your going to be my baby's Mom. God, Rose you have no idea how happy I am. I love you so much."

"Adrian, I am so sorry, I didn't tell you." She cried.

"Were you ever going to tell me, though?" I asked.

"Yeah, eventually. I guess, I was just trying to let it sink in before I told you or atleast find a way to tell you. But again Adrian-" Sensing there was another 'I'm sorry' I silenced it, before it had a chance to escape, with a kiss.

"Please, Rose no more I'm sorry's. I know you sorry, and so am I."

"But you don't have a reason to be sorry." Rose said.

"I do. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get all icy on you."

"Then were equal." She says with a smile. I lean in and kiss her beautiful lips, then I offer to finish it up in the bedroom which surprisingly shes okay with.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Life. Love. And the Pursuit of Happiness?**_

_**AbigJHard**_

Chapter 2

Rose POV

That night Adrian spent the entire night replaying how we made our baby. I haven't told Lissa yet, and i'm afraid that if I put it off any linger she might get mad. I woke up to Adrian behind me with his arm wrapped around me, his hand resting on my stomach. His lips were leaving a soft trial of kisses from under my ear down my neck back up to my jaw. I moaned alittle as his lips were back on my pulsing point right behind my eat. "Adrian." I moaned again. I had to get his attention away from me, I had to tell Lissa. Abe, Janine, and Abe's older brother are going to be here in... I glanced at the clock. "SHIT!" I screamed jumping up.

"What?" Adrian asked startled. I jumped out of bed naked and reached for his shirt.

"Mom, Abe, and Elliot are going to be here in like an hour. Adrian it's fucking 2:02 in the afternoon. How long have you been up? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Adrian ct me off with his right hand over me mouth.

"Baby come on. Go get a shower, I'll straighten up, and when you get out I'll get in. Okay? Don't stress it's not good for you and the baby." He said putting his hand back on my stomach. His touch seemed to calm me down, alot.

"Okay. But please clean up the right way. You remember what happend when Lissa and Christian came over." I told him, while giving him a knowing look.

"Hey how was I supposed to know Lissa would look under the sink. I figured Christain might clean up his mess, but he didn't care that it was your place. Lissa is the-"

"Adrian. It's okay. Jusst don't put a fake mouse under the sink again put it up stairs in the hallway closet. Top shelf."

"Okay, just get a shower Little Dhampire."

"Okay." I was getting up to get my clother when Adrian grabbed my hand and pulled me against him.

"I love you, and this baby so much Rose. Remember that." He told me.

"I will." I looked up at himm and smiled. "And I love you too."I was headed towards our closet when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Oh my God. Rose you won't believe who I just ran into." Lissa screamed.

"Liss, can we talk about this tonight? I have to get a shower before my parents come."

"No, Rose you won't believe it, you'll be excited." I could tell she was happy through the bond and she was busting to tell me just who she met.

"Who Lissa?"

"Guardian Belikov." All I remember after that was noticing the ground getting closer, light headedness, Adrian screaming my name worried dreadfuly laced his words, then nothing but darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Life. Love. And the Pursuit of Happiness?**_

_**AbigJHard**_

Chapter 3

Rose POV

Waking up I saw Adrian hovering over me. "Babe? Rose, baby come on, wake up. Come on baby please? Please wake up?"

"Adrian." It came out hoarse.

"Oh my God Rose. You scarred the shit outa me. What happened?"

I said one word. "Dimitri." I felt, along with saw, him tense.

"I thought he was dead." It sounded like a statement and question all at once.

"I did too." I slowly sat up, waiting for the nausea to pass.

"What are we going to do about it?" I had a feeling he'd ask this. And I knew why he asked this to. He was afraid I'd leave him for Dimitri.

"Adrian," By this time we were both sitting on the bed snuggled up. Mom, Abe, and Elliot's visit in the back of our minds. "No matter what happens. I'm here with you. I'm having your baby, not Dimitri's. Yours. Look Adrian, Dimitri may have been my first love, and he'll always have a part of my heart but thats like 1% but you have 110% of it. He may be back but I'm here having your baby. I'm. Not. With. Him. I'm With. You."

"I know, and I can't tell you how happy it maked me that your having my child. But Rose you do know where I'm coming from right? You see how, I know it's once in a lifetime, but her makes me feel insecure. God Rose I love you so much, but I can't help to think if I mess once, you'll be back in Belikov's arms. With my kid."

"ADRIAN ISHAKOV. I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN." I yelled. Guess what? Lissa's using her magic agian.

"Rose, calm down." Adrian told me as he reached towards his cell phone. I assumed he was talking to Lissa. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I jumped, realizing it's my parents, and there. Early.

"Adrian my parents are here." I said in a low voice thinking they could hear me. "This place is a mess. Oh my God Adrian. This is not the way to meet my uncle for the first time." I was running around frantic, and nervous.

"Rose, baby don't worry about it. Just go get a shower like planned and I'll go make everyone at home."

"Adrian, baby. My mom and dad arn't that happy with us being together in the first place."

"Rose, I never cared what our parents thought. I've always cared about what you thought. I know it's cheesey but it's the way I feel, and think." He told me.

"I don't care what they think, I just don't want to put you in an akward situation." I commented.

"Thanks Little Dhampir." He said sarcastically.

"Any time babe." I said back, just as sarcastically.

"Okay I'll get the door. Because the knocking is getting annoying you get in the shower." He told me as he slapped my ass, on my way to the bathroom.

**Adrian's POV**

When I answered the door the one person I never wanted to see again was standing there asking for Rose. Dimitri.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Life. Love. And the Pursuit of Happiness?**_

_**AbigJHard**_

Dimitri. "Can I help you?" I asked. He stood there shocked looking.

"Yeah is Rose here? I was told this is where shes staying."

This guy never settled with me, I guess it was the jealousy I had for him in the beginning. "Yeah she's in the shower."

"Oh well um, okay could you let her know I stopped by?"

"No." I replied flatly.

"Um... Why not?" He asked me.

I look at him, trying to make him understand that I didn't like him. "Because I don't appreciate you coming to my house and asking about my fiance." I told him. _Shit I forgot she's not even my fiance yet. _I have the ring, but I just never thought of the right time, or place to ask her.

"Yes, _I_ deffinitly don't appreciate you here what-so-ever. After what you told me last time I saw you." Her voice make me jump. _I wonder if she heard me say the fiance part... Did she even get in the shower, because that was fast._

"Hey baby, that was fast." She came up to me and put her arm around my waist and leaned up to kiss me. I gladley complied and kissed her back, knowing Dimitri stood not five feet away. From that moment I knew she was she pulled away first I frowned, and when she saw my pout she giggled and towards our unwanted guest.

"What do want Dimitri?" The voice she just used, scared even _me_.

"I wanted to talk to you." When I first looked at him when I opened the door I was a little parnoid I'd heard that Rose saved him although none of us know how, not even she herself knows. But I saw a look come over his eyes.


	5. Sorry

Sorry that I have not been updating as fast as i wanted to, my step moms havin a baby, we moved, i havent found a job and school is restless... BUT I will update as soon as i can thank you to all who have been patient with me and as i said before i promise i will have my stories updated soon!

Jupitors~Cowgirl


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I have a confession to make... I have quit writing Fanfiction for Vampire Academy because of where Spirit Bound left off. I have not yet gotten my hands on the final book soooo until that happens I must apoligise to all of you who are following either _**"Life Love and the Pursuit of Happiness?" **_or _**"Madison Demi" **_but when I do read it I will continue writing those stories... Again I must apoligise.

**Special thanks to:**

_**Kris Ivashkov25**_

_**BehindGlassHouses**_

_**Sunayna4sho**_

_**Roza-Belikov-Ivashkov**_

_**AnaidT**_

_**Sakurapris**_

_**MadameRozaBelikova**_

_**Tracymarie**_

_**Loventherussian**_

_**YourDemonicAssassin**_

_**Roseskyangel**_

_**MakoRain**_

_**MissOzera**_

_**FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness**_

_**Cowboy'sMontana**_

_**Emily-Baybeee**_

_**Snowgoose**_

_**LostInLoveAlways**_

_**Gracefish21**_

_**Starynat**_

_**Joleigh13**_

_**Gypsy's Bitches**_

_**Mrs. Zander**_

Oh and Mrs. Zander since I know you personaly and you want to try to critise my work and I quote "ok so like spell the words wright and i might get what u said all in all it is good which is pioson comeing from my lips a complement is hard to come by one with me there u go they say cridicism is awsome so there u go" like where you tell me to spell my words right YOU SPELLED RIGHT WRONG

**Any way thank you and when the muse decides that where Richelle Mead went with this was good enough for him I will finish... Thank you for your patience! :)**


End file.
